


Way Down We Go

by ZombieliciousXIII



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, Step-siblings, geetrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way was an abandoned soul at a young age only to be found by Patrick and his mother, they took him in and Patrick swore to protect the young boy. However, little did he know just how slippery a slope his promise would be when love comes into the equation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Down We Go

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A GERARD WAY X PATRICK STUMP AU HIGH SCHOOL FOSTER BROTHER SMUT!
> 
> This story is one of my personal projects and my baby, I couldn't help but love the idea of Gee and 'Trick together but unfortunately there is hardly anything about them so I decided to fix that! The title was inspired by 'Way Down We Go' by Kaleo which (I felt) summed up the feel of the plot pretty well - and basically listened to it while writing this entire thing, so I definitely say that you should give it a listen! All that said, I really hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I did writing it!   
> P.S. Mikey does exist, he just isn't Gerard's little brother - in case you were wondering!

 

I remember the very first day I saw him, I was seven, walking down the street with my mother and shivering slightly at the cold air that whipped around us. She was holding my hand in her larger one, my hands were protected by some winter gloves she made me wear, but even so I could still feel my fingertips getting cold. My mother slowed slightly the first time we walked past him, he was sat at the bus stop and as a child I didn't see anything wrong with it - looking back it was obvious that an eight year old boy shouldn't have been sitting at the bus stop alone. My mother was a kind and caring woman - I'd like to think it I got my polite mannerisms from her, actually scratch that, I _know_ it was my mother's constant doting on me to remember my 'please' and 'thank you's that I am the way I am today. We had gone to the mall down the road from my mother's florist shop as a treat for the certificate of 'student of the week' I got from my second grade teacher - this was the second week in a row, my mother never stopped telling me how proud she was of me. I don't think I ever really appreciated her as much as I probably should have back then.

I remember clutching the small bag of candy from my favorite candy shop in my hand, the sun was setting and the sky was a darker shade of blue when we passed the bus stop again, it was getting so cold. However, this time we stopped. As a child I didn't understand why my mother stopped us on our way home to talk to the little boy, or why we had gone to the police station with him rather than simply going home - in my young ignorance I saw nothing wrong with the shivering little boy clutching his blue backpack. He was sitting at the bus stop looking lost and cold in the early chill of the October air, but the next thing I knew my family had gone from just my mother and I to a family of three after that day. It turned out Gerard's mother had left him at the bus stop with a note in his back pack for anyone who had found him, his mother had promised him that she'd be "right back", but Gerard's mother never returned. Despite the added pressure to my single mother of having another child she took Gerard in with open arms, back then I didn't know that his hollow cheeks and bruised body signified abuse, I was far too innocent in the past so know how badly a father could be to his son - I never knew my father, but from what I had seen around me fathers all looked so loving of their children.

I remember giving Gerard my winter gloves because he looked so cold and frail, his hands wouldn't stop shaking - maybe it wasn't simply from the cold like I had thought it was back then, maybe he was scared. That night I couldn't sleep and simply listened to Gerard crying in the guest room, calling out for his mother through choked sobs, my mother couldn't hear him as her room was downstairs while mine and the guest room  - that later became his - were upstairs. When I had walked into the room Gerard immediately stopped crying - or at least stopped making noise, he quickly apologized over and over to me, but I kept telling him it was okay and that sleep overs were always scary the first time. That night I shared my candy with him - something I normally never did unless it was with my mother - but I was happy I had done it, he seemed calmer and dare I say a little happier as we talked happily about cartoons and superheroes. Gerard was a year older than me yet he seemed younger to me, like he was my little brother who needed protecting instead of the other way around. I'd told him that night that we could be best friends, that I would never leave him and would always be there for him, I had never connected to someone as fast as I had with Gerard. Something seemed to just _click_ between us, but little did I know how dangerous my promise really was.

It's now ten years later and I, Patrick Stump, am in love with my older foster brother; Gerard Way.

"Hurry up, meat-head!" I yell while pounding on the bathroom door, it was moments like these that I hate sharing a bathroom with Gerard.

The door is yanked open and I feel like I was slapped in the face with steam, greeting me was a shirtless Gerard with his usual lopsided grin.

"Someone's getting creative with their cursing," he mocks, drying his hair with a hand towel and my face sets aflame.

I try not to look - I honestly do - but it was useless, my eyes wonder down Gerard's bare chest and my heart begins to race at the sight. Sure, Gerard wasn't 'jacked' or had 'wash board abs' but dang was he attractive - to me, perfect even. He was toned but a little chubby, but the extra skin seemed to know exactly where to go by adding a subtle curve to his hips, and his skin - while not as pale as mine, was damn close to it. Now I know what you're probably thinking "but Patrick you and Gerard live together", while that may be true, it was only a year ago when I fully admitted to myself that my attraction to my foster brother wasn't just a platonic one. Therefore, moments like these would give would no longer leave me confused like they used to, no, instead I was turned on...damn the teenage libido.

"Anyway," Gerard begins, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Bathroom's all yours, Patty."

With that he walks past me, I swallow thickly and like the moron I am I look back to watch him head back into his room, my eyes following a droplet of water that rolls down his back and could have sworn I moaned lightly at the sight. I bite my lip and scurry into the lavatory when I notice Gerard stutter in his tracks, slamming and locking the door behind me, looking down I groan at the tent in my PJ pants. Stripping off my clothes I jump into the shower and turn on the water, trying to push aside the dirty images of Gerard but to no avail, so I gave in and wrapped my hand around my cock. Resting my left forearm against the tile walls I release a breathy moan, my eyes screw shut as I rest my forehead against the cold wall and stroke myself. However, it was never my hand I imagined touching me, no...like the heathen I was I imaged it was Gerard touching me, his large hand wrapping around my cock and thumbing my slit. I moaned a bit louder, praying the noises were masked by the running water but bit into my arm regardless in hopes of muffling the noises as I jerked off.

"Gerard!" I choke out, tugging one last time of my length.

Cumming onto the shower floor my body trembles as my orgasm runs through me, and when the euphoric fog clears there's only one thought in mind - the one thought that was always there after moments like these; I'm so going to hell.

**~~~~~**

_We Will Rock You_ by Queen began to blare through Brendon's house speakers, the drunken party goers stomp their feet and clap along to the iconic beat, slurred lyrics yelled at the tops of everyone's lungs to the unforgettable words - and I was one of those drunken idiots. I was currently stood in the kitchen with Gerard, Brendon, and Pete doing tequila shots, I was never that much of a shot-enthusiast and was thankful for the limes to kill of the bitter taste. Once the song had ended and changed to a generic-party song began to play Pete stumbled away to go find - and probably sloppily make out with - his boyfriend Mikey, leaving the three of us alone in the kitchen.

"Guys we're about to play spin the bottle, wanna join?" the ever hyper Hayley Williams says, popping her brightly dyed head into the kitchen.

"Sounds fun!" Brendon exclaims, grabbing my hand he drags me into the guest room behind him - probably knowing I wouldn't have willingly gone.

Gerard follows behind us into the spare bedroom, plopping down beside me while Brendon goes to sit in between Hayley and Gabe, Joe reaches in and spins the empty beer bottle as it lands on Billie Joe and some chick. However, I space out and I look down at my thigh, Gerard's knee was touching mine and...his hand was on my thigh.

' _Fuck, I never wished I was wearing shorts so much in my life until right now....'_ I internally sigh, wanting to feel Gerard's bare hand on my skin.

"You gotta do it, Pat!" Joe laughs, snapping me back to reality.

"Wha?" I slur, looking back up to see everyone grinning - everyone but Gerard.

I look at the bottle and see it pointing at me, I look at everyone in the large circle trying to figure out who I was about to kiss when Brendon crawls over to me. I feel my body stiffen when he reaches his hand out and cups the back of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss.

_'Oh man, Brendon's lips feel really good,'_ I catch myself thinking as I find myself kissing him back, everyone's whooping and cheering barely registering in my head.

Pulling away Brendon grins at me and I blush, sure, I'd kissed boys before - even a handful of girls, but those were because of games like these. I chuckle and blush before leaning in to spin the bottle, sitting back down I look over at Gerard and was slightly taken aback by the scowl on his face.

"I need a drink," was all he said before standing and leaving the room, a part of me wanted to follow after him but instead stayed seated.

Nearing the end of the party I knew I was drunk and slowed down, but Gerard never really understood the meaning of 'excess' and did five more shots throughout the rest of the party - as well as drinking more beer and mixed drinks. Thankfully Andy was sober and drove us home at the end of the night, but I had to help Gerard up to his room which proved to be harder than I thought, thankfully our mother was away for the weekend and wasn't due to return until Monday evening, so Gerard's giggles and loud stomping didn't matter. I had finally managed to get my foster brother into his room and lay him on his bed, but was pulled down with him, the two of us laughed as we lay there - okay maybe I wasn't as sober as I had believed I was.

Once the laughter died down and the silence around us became evident, I felt my eyes droop and was about to make a move to stand and leave for my room when Gerard spoke.

"Do you think of me?"

"What?" I ask, turning my head to the left to look at him.

However, he continued to look up at the ceiling while chewing on his lower lip in thought.

"Do you think of me..." he trials off, turning his head to meet my gaze. "When you jerk off?"

My heart skips a beat and my face immediately drains of all color, but before I could respond Gerard moves and is hovering over me within seconds, my breathing stops all together as I meet his dark eyes noting the thought in them before he leans down and kisses me. The kiss was anything but graceful or slow, no, it was sloppy and rushed but filled with an emotion I never knew he held for me. His lips were so different from Brendon's - or anyone I've ever kissed for that matter, they were soft yet demanding and I knew right then I was hooked. I reach up to run through Gerard's hair, I always loved his soft inky-black hair, but just as I could feel the tips of my fingers touch his long locks my wrist were pinned to the bed. Gerard continued to kiss me, moving his lips down to latch onto my neck and I felt my stomach sink.

"I know you think of me," he says, voice deep and breathless. "I hear you moaning it when you're in bed at night, or in the shower...like this morning," he slurs, bringing his lips back onto mine.

I cringed at the strong smell of liquor and cigarettes on his tongue, his hips grind against mine but...I felt nothing. I didn't want this, well, no, I _did_ want this but...but _not_ like _this._

"G-Gerard stop," I protest weakly, my pleas fell on deaf ears as he kissed down the other side of my neck.

My whole body froze when I felt him reach for the front of my jeans; I didn't want to lose my virginity like this, especially when the boy I was in love with could hardly form proper words.

"Gerard _stop!"_ I yell, shoving him off of me.

I guess I didn't know my own strength or maybe Gerard was just too drunk, because he stumbles back and falls, hitting the back of his head against the nightstand.

"O-Oh god! Gerard!" I exclaim, quickly scrambling to his aid. "Are you okay? Oh god I'm _so_ sorry-"

"Get out."

"I-I'm sorr-"

"GET OUT!" Gerard yells, glaring hard at me as he cups the back of his head.

I'm taken aback by his sudden outburst but feel my eyes immediately sting and quickly run out of his room without another word, slamming my room door shut. I'm met by my dresser mirror and feel so pathetic, tears were streaming down my face and my chest tightens in pain at the hickies on my neck, tearing my eyes away from my reflection I fling myself onto my bed and begin to cry. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go; this was not the way _any_ of this was supposed to go!

"FUCK!" I cry brokenly into my pillow, curling up on my bed as I cry myself to sleep

**~~~~**

I wake up the next morning with a raging hand over, my head is pounding and I cringe at the disgusting taste lingering on my tongue. Sitting up I cough but quickly regret the action when realizing my throat feels like sandpaper, I need some water and an aspirin. It was a bit of a struggle getting out of bed but I soon managed to sit up and just as I began trying to remember where mom leaves the painkillers I pause, right there on my nightstand was a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers. I quickly grab the bottle and pop the cap off before taking two pills and downing it with a gulp of water, chugging it until the glass was empty. I was about to put the glass back down on the counter when I saw it, a note. Slowly placing the glass back onto the table I pick up the note and felt as though my stomach feel right out of me.

" _I'm so sorry, xoxo G_ "

I jumped out of bed and ran into Gerard's room, relieved that he was there but my relief quickly disappeared when I saw him stuffing his clothes into a bag.

"G-Gerard?"

His movements slowed but didn't stop; reaching for his art pad he spoke.

"I was supposed to be gone before you woke up," he says quietly, back still facing me.

"Gone?" I parrot stupidly, my heart racing.

"Yes Patrick, _gone,"_ He replies coldly, zipping up his duffle bag. "I'm leaving."

"What? Why? Where are you going?" I ramble helplessly.

"Anywhere."

"You're only seventeen, Gerard!" I argue, stepping into the room.

He turns to face me and I feel my chest tighten, pain and regret was clearly written all over his face. I watch his hazel-eyes move down to my neck, eyeing the hickies before averting in shame.

"I'm turning eighteen in a month, you know that," he replies, walking to pass me but I quickly block his path.

"Move, Patrick," he says flatly, but I hold my ground.

"No."

"Move!"

"NO!"

Gerard was about to push me aside when I flung myself onto him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and clung to him.

"P-Please Gerard, don't go!" I helplessly beg, my words were forced as I felt myself about to cry. "I'm sorry!"

"W-Why are _you_ sorry?" He asks in confusion, voice barely above a whisper. " _I_ should be the one apologizing, I _forced_ myself onto you Patrick! I...I'm disgusting."

I look up at him to see Gerard cringe, his eyes were cast to the floor unable to look at me and the shame on his face tore my heart apart.

"No, Gerard that isn't why I stopped you," I object, cupping his cheek forcing him to look at me. "I stopped you because I didn't want our first time to be in a stupid drunken stupor."

"This isn't right..." he says softly, conflict clear in his eyes. "We're brothers."

" _Foster brothers,"_ I correct, swallowing thickly I lean up and kiss Gerard softly.

I continue to press my lips against his, Gerard remains still for a moment before moving his lips against mine and cup hesitantly cups my jaw. The kiss slowly begins to deepen and I hear a muffled thump, relief washing over me when I realize he dropped his bag to the floor before moving his arms around my waist, holding me closer to him. I wrap my arms around Gerard's neck as our tongues caress each other, pulling back for a moment Gerard's eyes meet mine and I shiver.

"I can't believe this is actually happening..." Gerard says softly, stroking my cheek with his thumb and I smile warmly at his words.

"I've wanted this for _so_ long..."

"Me too," he replies, leaning back down to kiss me.

His reply may have surprised me, but I was more than happy to hear it. The kiss was far different from last night, I tasted coffee and cigarettes and I could easily see myself becoming addicted to the taste - hell I already was, because this tasted like _Gerard._ Slowly he turns us towards the bed and backs me up before gently laying me down, this was so different from last night, nothing was rushed and we enjoyed every moment of everything we did. I shiver lightly upon feeling Gerard's hand slip under my shirt, my hands itch to touch his hair and I slowly - in hesitance or caution I'm not sure, maybe both. However, this time I make it and run my hands through his silky locks, pulling away briefly I freeze for a moment but smile upon seeing Gerard's warm smile. Slowly he plants butterfly kisses down my neck, moving his hands to slowly pull up my shirt. I was no supermodel and it was easy to say that I was insecure about my body but, in front of Gerard all those insecurities seemed to melt away.

Once taking my shirt off completely he simply stares as me, "god you're so beautiful."

I can't help but blush at his words, no one has ever said that me before - let alone meant it. I watch as Gerard pulls off his chest and feel myself memorized by the site; I slowly reached up and ran my fingertips along his chest wanting to memorize each curve and dip of his exposed flesh. I feel Gerard's hands reach down and slowly undo my jeans from last night; a part of me was worried that I still had last night's smells lingering on me, but another - larger - part of me just didn't care. I watched as he kissed and nipped down my chest and stomach, slowly pulling the remainder of my clothes down as he went before finally kneeling on the floor in between my legs. My face set aflame at the sight of Gerard mouthing my erect cock but for the life of me I just couldn't look away, from the way he gripped the base of my shaft to the way he slowly ran his flat tongue up along my length. Fuck. This is so much better than anything I'd ever imagined.

"O-Oh yeah..." I weakly moan out and bite my lip.

I hear Gerard chuckle softly, "you're as pure as ever, Patty..." he teases, leaving me no time to reply when he takes me to the back of his throat.

My body stiffens as a moan tears from my throat, loud and embarrassing but I couldn't fight back the noises that spill out from my lips, my fists grip onto the sheets and tug at them while Gerard goes down on me, my hips jerking upwards and I hear him gag.

"I-I'm sorry!" I quickly apologize, but am quickly met with a grin.

"Don't be," he says hoarsely, sucking on my tip and I already feel the familiar pooling in the pit of my stomach.

"Gerard I-I'm close!" I mewl, my back arching off the bed.

However, despite my warming Gerard continues to bob his head, faster now and I grunt before cumming in his mouth. I lay there limp for a moment, my breathing heavy as I look down at him just in time to see him swallow my load before crawling back onto me and kissing me. I suddenly feel his cock rub against mine and moan out weakly, my arms moving up to wrap around his neck, somehow already hard again.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Patty," Gerard whispers against my neck, licking and sucking.

"W-Wha?"

He pauses and looks down at me with a grin, "Tell me."

"Have sex with me..." I sat softly - almost questioningly, knowing what he wanted but didn't have the guts to say it.

"You know how I want you to say it, Patrick," he purrs, reaching down to grip both our cocks and keep them firmly rubbing together.

"O-Oh my god!" I moan out, biting my lip.

"C'mon Patty, say it."

Oh forget it, I'm saying it.

"Fuck me, Gerard," I blurt, almost demanding. "Please  _fuck_ me."

"There we go..." Gerard chuckles, reaching to his bedside table and I hear him shuffle through some things while kissing me.

The familiar sound of a bottle cap snapping open registers in my ears, my legs are slowly spread apart and only one thought registers in my mind.

' _I can't believe this is finally happening...'_

I moan against Gerard's lips when he slips a finger into me, my body tenses on instinct but I quickly relax it, moaning and curling my feet when after a few moments he slips in another and scissors me. It felt amazing, like nothing I'd ever felt before but...but I wanted _more._

"But it's your first time, Patrick; we have to take it slow..." Gerard replies to my unknowingly asked question.

"Please, Gee...I _need_ you...please fuck me..." I beg, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Shit, you know I can't resist you when you look at me like that..." he breaths, slowly pulling his fingers out of me.

I watch as Gerard kneels up straight and spills some lube into the palm of his hand and lathers it on his cock, I look up at his length and swallow. Shit, it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be...will it even fit? Oh goodness, that's such a 'virgin' question to be thinking. I breathe shallowly when Gerard moves back down to hover above me and wrap my arms around his neck, spreading my legs a bit wider as he positions himself at my entrance.

"If you want me to stop, just say it," Gerard states, looking down at me to make sure I understand.

"O-Okay," I reply nervously, leaning up to kiss him when I feel his blunt tip push against me.

"Just relax, okay baby?" He says, running a hand through my blonde hair. "It'll hurt less if you do, are you ready?"

"Yes."

In one thrust Gerard pushes into me but stills, waiting for me to adjust and looking up at him I can see him physically holding himself back and force myself to relax, I knew the first time was always the hardest but it would get better.

"M-Move."

Gerard obeys and slowly begins to move, thrusting all the way in until he was balls deep in me before pulling out and repeating the action. The pain began to fade with each thrust as my body adjusted to Gerard, and before I knew it I was moaning for him to go faster, to go _harder._

"Fuck Patrick, you feel so f-fucking good," Gerard moans out, his hips moving faster an more erratic.

The sounds of your skin smacking against each other and moans mix together throughout the room, Gerard reaches in between us and grips my cock once more, two tugs and I was a total goner. Cumming over his hand and onto my stomach, a few moments later he moan aloud and cums deep within me, thrusting a few more times before pulling out and lays beside me pulling me into his arms after. We lay there in silence for a few moments, catching out breath as we ride out our highs.

"W-Why are you crying?" Gerard says suddenly, panic evident in his words. "Did I hurt you?!"

"No!" I quickly exclaim, cupping his jaw trying to calm him down. "I'm just... _happy."_

The teenager visibly calms, "happy?"

"Yes, I love you, Gerard..." I say shyly, a small knot of insecurity in my chest that he may not feel the same.

"I love you too, Patty," Gerard says with a warm smile, ducking his head to kiss me softly. "For now and forever.

I smile wide at his words and blush, burying my face in his chest and we doze off.

This was the best day of my life.


End file.
